The use of desk top, laptop and other similar computers in daily life, both personal and business, has achieved a level such that the use is considered commonplace. Computers are now vital tools used in business to accomplish a wide array of tasks. Human interaction with computers continues to rise and the number of people owning and/or using computers is at an all time high and still increasing. Further, some functions which until recently were strictly performed by traditional computer systems are now being accomplished on telecommunication devices, such as, for example, wireless telephones.
Typically, a computer monitor includes a visual display of a variety of icons/pull down screens, computer programs, electronic mail systems, internet connection sites and others. A typical user, or operator, will multi-task between these desktop items, often interacting with several computer windows contemporaneously on the display.
Conventional monitors, however, are limited in the two-dimensional display space available for a user to multi-task among desktop items. Consequently, opened desktop items often are stacked one upon another, sometimes leading to a confusing and circuitous route from one opened desktop item to another, thus reducing the efficiency of the operator's work performance.
Alternatively, some users have connected two or more computer monitors up to address the lack of two-dimensional space for desktop items. Separate computer monitors, while addressing the issue of space for desktop items, creates a problem in that they take up additional physical space on one's desk or in one's home or office.